


Movie night at the skele-family's house

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: //i relate to flowey, But gaster goes by it because he hates his name, Even tho Grillbys a fucking jerk to anyone he doesnt trust/like, Everyone's accepting of Sans and Grillbys relationship, Frisk and Chara are twins, Gaster is sans papyrus and gasters last name, Gasters gay for king dad, Give him one, Highschool AU, Human AU, I depict Flowey as an asshole when hes tired/pissed off, Movie Night, Multi, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans has crippling depression, Technechally, Theres going to be texting in the first bit, also if you hurt his sans he'll hurt you, mettaton's the gayest one here, sans is also really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Im unoriginal with titles. 
In which They have a movie night and Flowey just wants his fucking sleep.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine. They all belong to Toby Fox.

~Asgore P.O.V.~

"Hey Asgore?" Gaster asked calmly. "Howdy, need anything?" I replied back. "Me, Sans, Papyrus, and a couple others are having a movie night on Friday, would you like to join?" I suppose I could. "Ok, what time?" "7:50, or later." "I'll be there."

~sans P.O.V~

Me: hey bae

Grillbae: 'Sup?

Me: we're having a movie night, be there by 7:50 or later

Grillbae: I'll walk with you, if you want

Me: that'd be appreciated, love ya <3

Grillbae: I love you more ❤️ 

Me: nah, i do •u•

Grillbae: Aren't you in class?

Me: got permission to text aslong as im quiet, bye <3

 

~later because i don't feel like typing 3 pages of school stuff~

 

~Floweys P.O.V.~

I just wanted to fucking sleep but no. I had to be dragged along to this stupid thing. Half of us wont even be up.

~third person~

Shortly after everyone arrived, With Flowey being last, everyone went into the living room, where they'd be having it. Flowey stared at the screen for a minute, before falling face first in to the floor, and screaming "FUCK ALL OF YOU I WANTED MY SLEEP AND IM GETTING IT!" Before passing out. Soon enough, every thing was set up. Every couple had their own share of everything. Food, Drinks, Blankets. The children, and blooky, made a fort around Mettaton and Papyrus. While watching the movie, everyone, except Sans and Grillby who were making out, fell asleep. Or seemed to. Frisk took out their phone, and snapped a picture of Sans and Grillby. They posted it to Facebook with the caption "I told you they were dating" before going to sleep.


	2. Aftermath of the picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more to avoid sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is my actual child bye-

"Oh my god" "Have you seen the pic Frisk posted?" "I didn't believe them." Was what was being said. Sans was confused as fuck. Grillby knew what they were talking about, but acted like he didn't. Then Sans found out during lunch and practially died.

**Author's Note:**

> "And Flowey fell asleep peacefully" was the original line but i made it dramatic as fuck


End file.
